


В силках

by stasysilence



Series: fandom DnD-finder 2020: Миди от M до E [1]
Category: Neverwinter Nights
Genre: Blood and Violence, Curses, DnD-finder, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Heavy Angst, Neverwinter Nights 2: Mask of Betrayer
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stasysilence/pseuds/stasysilence
Summary: Чем больше бьешься, тем туже затягивается петля.
Series: fandom DnD-finder 2020: Миди от M до E [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913986
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	В силках

Несколько дней назад Анит была уверена, что с легкостью сможет добраться до Эшенвуда. 

Сейчас она сомневалась. 

Идти становилось все труднее — ноги предательски дрожали, и каждое движение приносило боль. Анит казалось, что вместо снега в подошвы ее сапог шаг за шагом вонзаются ледяные иглы. 

— До утра протянем? — за ее спиной поинтересовался Ганн у Сафии. Анит услышала, как та хмыкнула в ответ. 

— А ты и рад будто, — процедила Сафия скваозь зубы. Ганн же просто пожал плечами. 

— Я говорю о том, что есть, нравится тебе это или нет, — с этими словами ведьмак показал рукой на их лидера. Но и без этого жеста Сафия поняла, что он имеет в виду. 

Краем глаза Анит заметила собравшихся духов-телторов. Те следили за каждым ее движением. Она замешкалась, запнулась и, наверное, так бы и рухнула — если бы не вовремя подоспевший Окку. В отчаянном жесте Анит успела схватиться за загривок бога медведей и удержалась на ногах. 

— Держись, малышка, — низкий голос Окку донесся до нее вибрацией откуда-то издалека. От его запаха в теле тут же отозвался Голод. Ей казалось, что ее голова расколется на части от внезапно нахлынувшей боли. 

— Зачем... они здесь? — еле слышно прошептала она. Окку вздохнул. 

— Они чувствуют твое состояние, — сдержанно ответил он. 

Разве могут духи пахнуть так сладко?.. Вместо ответа Анит крепче ухватилась за шерсть Окку, зарываясь в нее лицом. Голод внутри заерзал, выворачивая внутренности, а к горлу подступила тошнота. 

— Уйдите, прошу... 

Но телторы и не думали прятаться. Вместо этого их стало еще больше. Прозрачные лапы духов легко касались снега, не оставляя на нем следов, и каждый их них стремился подобраться ближе, с любопытством взирая на Пожирательницу. 

— Пошли прочь, — прорычала Анит. Голод царапал ребра; она чувствовала, как он проносился ядом по венам, парализуя каждую мышцу. Липкие чёрные плети коснулись ее волос, а горловой звук заставил вздрогнуть всем телом. 

— Если они не уйдут, я могу не сдержаться! — прохрипела она. 

Даже разговаривать получалось с трудом. Ее губы потрескались от холода, голос ослаб, а прежде твердая речь становилась все тише и неразборчивее. Голод, подумала Анит. Он вытянет ее жизнь, словно жирный паук, что поймал в свои сети мягкокрылого мотылька. Чем больше бьешься, тем туже затягивается петля. Как терпеливый убийца, Голод ждал, пока ее покинут последние силы. 

— Ты обещала мне, малышка, — несмотря на твердость, в голосе Окку мелькнуло некое подобие сочувствия. — Ты не сможешь подчинить себе Голод, если позволишь себе слабину. 

— Напомни мне, что случилось с твоим товарищем? — язвительно спросила Анит, пытаясь перевести дух. Шерсть Окку вздыбилась, а сам бог медведей как будто померк изнутри. — Долго ли он подчинял его? 

— Не дольше тебя, — ровно ответил тот. — В конце он попросил меня запереть его там, где в итоге оказалась ты, — прежде, чем Анит успела возразить, Окку продолжил: 

— Это уже не важно, маленькая эльфийка. Сейчас есть только мы, и твое обещание. Ты сильнее, чем кажешься, и я в это верю. 

Из груди Анит вырвался надрывный смешок. Сколько раз она слышала подобные слова? Но тем не менее приподнялась, помутневшими глазами оглядывая собравшихся телторов. 

— Уведи их, — приказала она. 

— Я обещал оставаться с тобой, — возразил бог медведей. Анит качнула головой. 

— А еще ты обещал помогать мне держать Голод, подчиняться мне! — ее тело охватила дрожь, но в глаза Окку она смотрела так же бесстрастно, как в момент их первой встречи. — Уведи их, бог медведей, или клянусь Миеликки, я закончу начатое в Мулсантире! 

Она схватилась за голову. Нет, никто не посмеет управлять ее телом и желаниями — даже тысячелетнее проклятье. 

— Я покину тебя, малышка, но учти — я чувствую твое состояние, — глаза Окку загорелись огнем. Телторы за его спиной собрались в полукруг. — Если ты нарушишь свое обещание, я вернусь за тобой. 

— Или я — за тобой, — усмехнулась Анит в ответ. Голод в ответ схватил спазмом ее желудок, и улыбка сменилась гримасой боли. — Уходи сейчас же! 

Поляна опустела. Но вопреки ее ожиданиям, легче не стало. Анит повернулась к Ганну и Сафии. Последняя в свою очередь огорченно покачала головой. 

— Ты уверена, что мы успеем добраться до Духа Эшенвуда? — обеспокоенно спросила волшебница. 

— Успеем, — отрезала Анит. 

— Твоему оптимизму можно позавидовать, — Ганн, скривив губы, бросил на нее быстрый взгляд и тут же отвернулся. — Ты едва держишься на ногах. 

— Есть один вариант... 

— Я сказала — нет. 

Сафия нахмурилась и умоляюще посмотрела на Ганна, явно ища у него поддержки. 

— Я не понимаю, что теперь нам делать в Эшенвуде, — ведьмак, словно прочитав мысли Сафии, не оставлял попытки переубедить Анит. — Последняя битва тебя истощила, присутствие телторов дается тебе все тяжелее и тяжелее... — он хмыкнул. — Анит, да ты помрешь быстрее, чем мы доберемся до этого трухлявого пня! 

— Учитывая то, что Дух Эшенвуда ясно дал понять... Он не сможет нам помочь, — поддержала Ганна Сафия, — мы только теряем время. 

Анит внезапно остановилась, а затем обернулась. Сафия поежилась. Даже с маской, скрывающей половину лица Анит, было заметно, насколько она измучена. Голод преобразил ее. На тех редких привалах, что они устраивали по пути в Эшенвуд, на Анит было страшно взглянуть. Она ужасно исхудала; лицо осунулось и стало походить на обтянутый кожей череп; щеки ввалились, а под покрасневшими глазами залегли темные круги. 

— Просто доверьтесь мне, — Анит выпрямилась, пытаясь удержать равновесие, и снова направилась в сторону огромного ясеня, где днем ранее они принимали бой. 

Сейчас в Эшенвуде было относительно спокойно, но от присутствия Пожирательницы духов, пусть и настолько ослабевшей, даже в чистоте морозного воздуха ощущалось какое-то цепкое напряжение. Окку, верный своему слову, действительно позаботился о том, чтобы ни один телтор не повстречался им по пути, но это было еще полбеды. 

— Еще немного, мы уже почти у цели... — слова давались с трудом. Анит подняла голову, стараясь отыскать среди бесчисленных деревьев зеленую верхушку ясеня. 

Внезапно она ощутила на своих губах влагу, а на языке — соль. Анит машинально дотронулась до лица и поняла, что из носа пошла кровь. Моментом спустя она уже обессиленно опустилась на снег, глядя невидящим взором перед собой. 

— Эй, Анит, ты чего? — перед ней опустился на корточки Ганн. Она помотала головой. 

— Анит?.. 

Голос Ганна потерялся в тумане. Единственным, что было важным для Голода, это его душа — тонкая сияющая материя, призывно горевшая перед ее глазами. Она позволит облегчить мучения и дать сил, чтобы жить дальше. 

_«Все Пожиратели делают это»,_ — в голове прозвучал ее голос. 

—Анит, ответь мне! — Ганн встряхнул ее за плечи. — Сейчас не время сдаваться, ты ведь сама говорила! 

— Уйди, — едва слышно прошептала она. Было заметно, что ее тело бьет легкая дрожь. — Уйди, пока не случилось непоправимое... 

В ответ Ганн скептически хмыкнул. Он поднялся на ноги, немного помедлил, но тут наклонился и резким движением закинул обмякшую Анит себе на плечо. 

— Уж ты как хочешь, красавица, а я тут оставаться не намерен, — проворчал он, удобнее перехватив ее под ноги. Анит не сопротивлялась — перед ее глазами мерцал дух ведьмака — так близко, что ей казалось, будто ее внутренности превратились в расплавленный металл. 

— Не боишься, что я попробую поглотить твою душу? — выдохнула она, вцепившись в его плащ. 

— Уж за это можешь не переживать, — весело отозвался Ганн. — Весь Мулсантир знает, что у Ганнаева-из-Грез нет души! 

Несмотря на напускное безразличие, которое всем своим видом показывал ведьмак, его спина напряглась, а сердце забилось быстрее. Это не укрылось бы от Анит — внимательного и бдительного следопыта — и до проклятья Акачи. Сейчас же Голод превратил ее в хищника, что нутром чуял страх своей жертвы. Сил больше не оставалось; она отстраненно наблюдала за тем, как на снегу расцветают алым цветы — капли крови, стекающие из ее носа и рта. 

Сафия молча шла следом, с беспокойством осматриваясь по сторонам. Лес затих; впереди показалась зеленая крона ясеня. Дух Эшенвуда, как и предполагалось, оставался рядом с деревом. 

— Отпусти меня, — едва слышно попросила Анит. Ганн повиновался, аккуратно поместив ее на землю. Но едва Анит оказалась на ногах, как тихо охнула и сползла обратно на снег. 

— Что будем делать? — из голоса Ганна исчезли издевательские нотки. 

— Для начала — доберемся до Духа Эшенвуда, — пробормотала она, скривившись от боли. 

— Не знаю, что ты задумала, Анит, но это не выглядит хорошей идеей, — строгий голос Сафии раздался прямо позади нее. 

Она и сама не была уверена, что поступает правильно. Корка льда под ее ладонями стремительно розовела; шрам на груди пульсировал от боли — вот, еще мгновение, и наспех сшитая плоть прорвется, разрывая бесполезное, слабое тело. Голод найдет новую жертву, а ей только и останется, что уйти в небытие, осыпаться пеплом и остаться костями на чужой земле. 

Дух Эшенвуда слаб; она чувствовала, что способна поглотить его. Не убить — лишь совершить акт милосердия, закончить то, что начали ее предшественники. Дать себе надежду на выживание, возможность хоть ненадолго вдохнуть полной грудью, не стиснутой обручем всепоглощающей тьмы. 

Анит упрямо помотала головой — не для этого был проделан весь путь. Она приподнялась, прошептав про себя молитву Миеликки, отбросила прилипшие к лицу волосы. Ей не хватало Айнны. Пантера слишком сильно пострадала в побоище, что произошло в Эшенвуде по вине Надаж, а сил на привал больше не оставалось. Значит, придется рассчитывать исключительно на себя. 

_«Рассчитывай только на себя»_ , — говорил ее приемный отец, и, о боги, как же он был прав! Никто из их группы, стоило бы узнать им ее сумасшедший замысел, не поддержал бы Анит в этом. 

Она брела к Духу, еле переставляя дрожащие ноги; в воспаленной голове проносились образы спутников, которые остались за тысячу миль отсюда. Сердце кольнула острая боль. Кого же она потеряла, когда обрушилась Крепость Короля Теней? Кого она потеряет, если позволит Голоду одержать верх над собой? Анит обернулась через плечо. Ганн и Сафия стояли поодаль, с явным напряжением наблюдая за ней. 

Дух Эшенвуда оставался неподвижен; порывистый северный ветер раскачивал его раскидистую крону, грозясь оборвать тоненькие веточки. Но, тем не менее, он повернулся к Анит в тот самый миг, как она приблизилась к нему. Присутствие Духа взволновало темную сущность Голода — он начал рваться наружу, отчего Анит затрясло еще сильнее. Она вновь обратила свой взор на замерших спутников. 

— Если у меня что-то не выйдет, надеюсь, что вы успеете покинуть это место, — прохрипела она. 

Сафия и Ганн обменялись недоуменными взглядами. Дух Эшенвуда, словно чувствуя ее намерения, двинулся навстречу Анит. Она протянула руку, чуть не ослепнув от вновь накатившей боли, наощупь коснулась бугристой коры. Она вдыхала запах — мшистый, слегка прелый, больной; на языке чувствовалась горечь, будто она вкусила плод с червоточиной. Проглотить его, зажмурив глаза — и Голод ослабит свою ледяную хватку. Сдаться, принять неотвратимое — ведь этого же жаждет та сущность, что поселилась в ее теле?.. Она чувствовала — остаток сил устремился мотыльком к пламени — умирающей, но все еще живой душе. Мысли кружились, унося ее — прочь от чужой земли, прочь от проклятия, прочь от нее самой — обмякшей, рухнувшей навзничь в мягкий, пушистый снег. Где-то вдалеке закричала Сафия, раздался испуганный возглас Ганна, и послышались звуки торопливых шагов по скрипящему снегу. Анит уже этого не видела — туман застилал взор, возвращая ее в прошлое. 

*** 

Его замысел она разгадала сразу. Приметила несколько обломанных ветвей, чуть примятую траву, что хранила запах принесенной с сапог земли — чуть сладковатый, напоминающий ей о доме. Анит убрала лук, прислушиваясь, а затем бесшумно перемахнула через небольшую кочку. Здесь, как и ожидалось, обнаружилась замаскированная ловушка. Она, чувствуя мрачное удовлетворение, в пару движений обезвредила ее. В успехе задания Анит уже не сомневалась — из перечисленных отцом ловушек эта оставалась последней. 

В этом и был ее просчет. Воодушевленная, она направилась на север, предвкушая удивленный вид Дэйгуна. До опушки, на которой они условились встретиться, оставалось меньше полумили. Анит грела мысль о горячем ужине и теплой постели — за несколько часов блуждания по топям она изрядно вымоталась и промочила ноги. Она сверилась с картой — ей предстояло пройти по пролеску — именно здесь она отправлялась на задание отца ранее. Чуть западнее петляющей тропы располагалась открытая местность, судя по всему — поляна или опушка. Дэйгун не оставил примечаний на карте, а это значило — в отмеченной части топей едва ли могло быть что-то опасное. Немного поразмыслив, Анит решила сократить путь, а заодно и осмотреть новое место. 

К ее сожалению, таинственная поляна оказалась совершенно пустой. Поросли мха и лишайника, осот, кочки, кустики брусники, алеющие россыпью спелых ягод — все это настраивало на безмятежный лад. 

_«По той тропе я делаю целый крюк_ , — с досадой размышляла Анит, прибавляя шаг. — _Почему бы не возвращаться этим путем?..»._

Она перешагнула через поросший мхом толстый корень дерева, пересекающий часть поляны. За спиной послышался тихий шорох. Анит не успела обернуться — мгновение, и мир перед глазами перевернулся вверх тормашками. Левую ногу больно сдавило; подтянувшись в воздухе, она поняла, что ее обвивает хищная лиана. Анит мысленно выругалась. Принять за корень такое опасное растение — недопустимый просчет; ей повезло, что лиана облюбовала для себя ногу, а не ее шею. Кровь прилила к голове; Анит дернулась, стремясь развернуться, но тихо охнула, когда массивное растение сжалось и на второй ноге, отрезая путь к отступлению. 

— Я и не думал, что ты примешь решение отправиться сюда, — раздался тихий голос. 

Ее приемный отец стоял чуть поодаль, скрестив на груди руки. Анит почувствовала раздражение — как оказалось, Дэйгун не спешил высвобождать ее из ловушки. 

— Я приняла неверное решение, — огрызнулась она. — Может быть, ты поможешь мне выпутаться? 

Но Дэйгун остался недвижим, отчего Анит еще больше разозлилась. Да, она ослушалась его, но это не значит, что он оставит ее в силках лиан? 

— А если ты попала бы в подобную ловушку в мое отсутствие? — он склонил голову, наблюдая за ней. — Ждать помощи не от кого, дочь моя. Что бы ты сделала сама, окажись в подобных условиях ОДНА? 

Последнее слово он произнес как-то по-особому жестко, отчего у Анит побежали мурашки по телу. 

— Но я не одна, — торопливо возразила она. — Прошу, отец... 

— Объясни это им, — Дэйгун кивком указал на лианы. — Объясни врагу, что помощь на подходе. Он к тебе прислушается? Нет? — он замолчал на мгновение. — Анит, отсутствие предусмотрительности когда-нибудь может стоить тебе жизни. 

Она чуть не заскрипела зубами от досады. Разве одна оплошность стоит того, чтобы напрочь забыть о ее успехах?.. Анит снова попыталась приподняться в воздухе и схватиться за гибкие стебли, но не тут-то было. Если бы не перчатки, то она бы точно перерезала руки в кровь. 

— Решение этой ситуации оставляю за тобой, — Дэйгун слегка сощурил глаза. Он накинул на голову капюшон плаща, скрывая себя заклятьем Маскировки. Его силуэт постепенно начал сливаться с окружающей местностью. Анит вдруг поняла: эта ловушка с лианами не была случайностью. Дэйгун знал — она попробует срезать путь. 

— Но отец!.. — в отчаянии воскликнула она. Неужто он собирается оставить ее здесь? 

— Постарайся не опоздать к ужину, дитя, — с места, где она последний раз видела Дэйгуна, послышался его голос. Анит в очередной раз поразило, насколько его тон был равнодушным. — Холодное мясо уже не будет таким вкусным. 

От звука удаляющихся шагов Анит обуяла паника. Она понимала, что чем дольше находится в таком положении, тем ей будет хуже. В голове тяжелело; стебли лиан все также крепко обвивались вокруг лодыжек. Она сцепила зубы. Фарлонги не привыкли сдаваться просто так! Анит замерла на секунду, размышляя. В голенище сапога покоился охотничий нож. Один удачный рывок — и, возможно, она просто-напросто перерубит враждебную поросль. На мгновение ей даже показалось, что хватка лиан сделалась менее ощутимой. Анит набрала в грудь побольше воздуха, концентрируя силы. Резким движением она подтянулась, но хищное растение словно разгадало ее замысел. Очередной стебель, более тонкий и гибкий, чем его собратья, обвился вокруг ее руки, отводя ее в сторону — пальцы Анит лишь беспомощно скользнули по голенищу. Она, не удержавшись, заскулила от обиды и боли, пронзившей запястье — острые шипы безжалостно впились в нежную кожу. На землю упало несколько капелек крови, глухим звуком отпечатавшись в голове. 

_«Думай, думай!»_ , — яростно размышляла она, стараясь выровнять дыхание и успокоить сердцебиение. Лишние движения ей ни к чему — она и так потеряла слишком много сил на попытки вырваться. 

_«Должно быть решение… но какое?»._

Анит закрыла глаза, представляя себе отца. Даже в мыслях его строгий образ приносил ей успокоение. 

_«Анит, не всегда то, что кажется очевидным, является верным. Слушай, наблюдай, замечай… Решение придет к тебе, если ты будешь действовать по ситуации. Будь готова поступить так, как от тебя не ожидает никто»._

Ощущения обострились; она слышала тихий шелест травы, всплеск воды за кочками и скрип ветвей под тяжестью лиан. Давящая боль в ногах начала затихать, и на мгновение Анит вновь показалось, что растение ослабило хватку — точь‐в-точь хищник, чувствующий обреченность жертвы, готовой сдаться своей судьбе. 

_«Обмануть, выскользнуть...»_

Она знала — несколько часов, и лианам даже не потребуется что-то предпринимать, чтобы получить в распоряжение свежее тело. Она помнила — если продолжать вырываться и сопротивляться, это ожидаемо приблизит печальный конец. С сожалением Анит подумала о том, что не владеет магией; для того, чтобы избавиться от силков, достаточно было прочитать хотя бы банальное заклятье Огненных рук. 

Она попробовала шевельнуться. Стебель отреагировал мгновенно — запястье сдавило, а в кожу снова впились острые шипы. Анит скривилась, бесшумно выдыхая воздух. Она не издаст ни звука, как бы ни было больно. Не этому ее учил Дэйгун. 

_«Следопыт контролирует — свои возможности, силы, эмоции»,_ — в голове снова раздался спокойный голос отца. — _«Н_ _а три шага вперед, на полет стрелы, на вскинутый жест»._

Она решила сконцентрироваться на ощущениях в теле. Паника оставила ее — об этом известил ровный стук сердца. Анит глубоко дышала, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, как начинает сдавливать грудь. 

Пойманная лианами жертва останется в воздухе до тех пор, пока будет жива. Она достаточно хорошо помнила рассказы Дэйгуна об этом отвратительном растении — даже монотонность его лекций не могла помешать разыгравшемуся воображению. Вот путник, безвольно повиснув в воздухе, отчаянно дергается в предсмертной конвульсии — стебель с острыми шипами, проникнув в рот, разрывает глотку, заставляя жертву давиться к тому же и собственной кровью. Лианы не любят лишнего шума, а истошные вопли могли бы привлечь и другого хищника. Топи и ее обитатели не привыкли делить между собой добычу. 

Замысел, пришедший ей на ум, даже самой Анит показался безумным. Но все же, это лучше, чем ничего. 

_«Отец, я хорошо усвоила твои уроки»._

Она закрыла глаза и обессиленно опустила свободную руку. Сердце отзывалось болезненной пульсацией в висках, отчего Анит на мгновение показалось, что она ослепла. 

_«Не пора ли признать поражение?»._

*** 

— Я… больше… не могу… а-а-ах! 

Это ее смерть. Не раз и не два Анит говорили — ее упрямство до добра не доведет. Что же, по крайней мере, стоило попытаться. Надсадный кашель разрывал грудь; вот, еще мгновение, и сущность Голода одержит верх. Ее тело — жалкое вместилище, пустая скорлупка от выеденного изнутри яйца. От прежней Анит Фарлонг, когда-то звавшейся Рыцарем-Капитаном, останется лишь упоминание — очередного безымянного Пожирателя, сгинувшего в бесплодных попытках обуздать божественную кару. 

Шрам на груди горел острой болью. Анит казалось, что она видит себя — нелепо скрючившуюся фигуру в пропитанном кровью снегу. Как зачарованная, она наблюдала — вот треснули сухими веточками ребра, словно они и не были твердыми костями. Разверзлась плоть; липкая черная масса устремилась из опустошенного тела, оставляя за собой обрывки кожи и остатки внутренностей. 

Темно-бордовое пятно крови под тем, что раньше могло назваться телом, расползалось все дальше и дальше. Она слышала, как спутники в отчаянии выкрикивают ее имя. Раздалось рычание Окку. Огромный медведь, замерев на долю секунды, бросился к духу Эшенвуда. Тот тем временем склонился и протянул одну из ветвистых рук в сторону распростертой плоти в надежде поймать черную массу. 

Окку вновь угрожающе зарычал. 

— Я не позволю тебе сбежать от меня! — его раскатистый рев раздался над лесом. Вспорхнули испуганные птицы, а Сафия и Ганн, вздрогнув, поспешили укрыться за Окку. 

— Что теперь будет?.. — едва слышно прошептала Сафия. 

Ганн оставался безмолвным, с отвращением наблюдая за происходящим. Но тут он сощурился и сделал шаг вперед, поравнявшись с Окку. 

— Малыш, все кончено, — бог медведей повернул к нему голову. — Мне доводилось видеть, как проклятие покидает свой сосуд. Она мертва. 

— Ты ошибаешься, дух, — возразил Ганн и указал ему на массу. 

Анит заставила себя отвернуться от остатков изувеченного тела. В груди стало непривычно легко и пусто. Черная масса, полностью освободившись, собиралась в сферу, которая поднялась и повисла над землей. Но это было не единственное, что находилось внутри. 

Потоки света хлынули сквозь обезображенную грудь и развороченные ребра. Второй шар, засиявший молочно-белым светом, стоило ему покинуть истекшее кровью тело, поднялся вслед за своим темным собратом. Дух Эшенвуда повернулся в сторону Анит, словно он был способен ее увидеть. 

_«Если это смерть, то стоит ли теперь бояться?»._

Внутреннее чутье подсказывало ей, что стоит делать. Анит бесшумно подплыла к Духу. Ей казалось, что она сама стала телтором — безмолвным стражем Эшенвуда. Она протянула руку в сторону сияющей сферы, и та послушно поплыла навстречу. 

Дождавшись, когда шар опустится на ее бледную ладонь, Анит уверенным толчком направила его к Духу. 

_«Надеюсь, то немногое,_ _что_ _я могу для тебя сделать, искупит нашу вину»._

_«Нашу вину...»._

_«...нашу»._

В ее голове беспорядочно зазвучали голоса — женские и мужские, по-юношески звонкие возгласы и едва слышимый шепот старцев. Их гул нарастал, смешиваясь в неразборчивую какофонию, но Анит отчетливо понимала — все те, кому довелось пасть от Голода, поддерживают ее сейчас. 

Она прикрыла глаза и опустилась рядом с собственными остатками. 

*** 

Анит с трудом удалось расслабиться. Крепкие путы лиан по-прежнему сдавливали ее лодыжки. Кровь прилила к голове, и от этого Анит начало мутить; противоестественные ощущения мешали сконцентрироваться. Все это не могло не вызывать отчаянного желания бороться за свою жизнь. Стебель, обхвативший ее руку, снова сжался на запястье и оставил на нем глубокие порезы, и она почувствовала, как по коже побежало что-то горячее. Но Анит даже не вздрогнула, и, чтобы не выдать себя, задержала дыхание. В голове мелькнула мысль об отце. Она не подведет его ожидания, чего бы это не стоило. 

Ей казалось, будто время тянулось бесконечно, а ее затея была всего лишь нелепым трюком. Но обман удался. Давление лиан ослабло, а сама Анит почувствовала, что ее тело опускается вниз. Она начала считать про себя. 

_«Раз»._

Тоненький стебель отпустил руку, и та обессиленно повисла в воздухе. Теперь запах крови ощущался Анит еще острей. 

_«Два»._

Она помнила — у нее будет только одна попытка, прежде чем хищное растение почувствует неладное. Одна попытка и один резкий жест. 

_«Три»._

Ее тело бережно опустилось на землю — так аккуратно, что Анит стало не по себе. Хватка лиан все меньше казалась похожей на силки. Давящая боль постепенно стихала, а гибкие стебли расползлись по ногам. Растение начало готовиться к поглощению. Сейчас, если она промедлит, спасения уже не будет. 

Не раскрывая глаз, Анит сосредоточилась на звуках, пытаясь определить, с какой стороны находится враг. Она резко выдохнула и кувырком скатилась с места, над которым уже начинала сплетаться сеть из тонких зеленых ростков. Анит оказалась на открытом пространстве и тут же выхватила из ножен короткий меч. Первая лиана, потянушись в ее сторону, мгновенно была перерублена пополам одним точным ударом. 

Она не оставалась на месте и лишней секунды, одиночными выпадами обороняясь от атакующих ее стеблей. Вскоре растение отступило и скрылось среди зарослей болотной ряски. Анит позволила себе улыбнуться и вдохнуть воздух полной грудью. Она ликовала — мало кому удалось бы обмануть такого опасного хищника. Анит несколько раз проверила, что она осталась одна, прежде чем подойти к месту, где остался ее лук. 

Убедившись, что все на месте, она бесшумно пересекла поляну и отправилась домой. 

*** 

— Ты это видишь? — потрясенно прошептала Сафия. 

— Клянусь предками, эта девочка не перестает меня удивлять, — в раскатистом голосе Окку чувствовалось восхищение. 

Первый вдох — рваный, свистящий, обжигающий морозным воздухом легкие — заставил ее закашляться. Анит вздрогнула и перевернулась на живот, пытаясь встать. Она бросила взгляд на темно-бордовый снег под собой и отпрянула, но тут ее плеча коснулась ветвистая рука. 

Анит подняла голову и невольно зажмурилась. Не по-зимнему яркое солнце сияло над цветистой верхушкой Духа Эшенвуда. Ей показалось, что он стал больше, словно над ней сейчас возвышалось не ожившее дерево, а какой-то лесной великан. Дух бережно подхватил ее под мышки и помог встать. 

— Анит! 

Она обернулась и тут же встретилась с горящим взглядом бога медведей. Подоспевшая следом Сафия широко улыбнулась и заключила ее в крепкие объятия. 

— Ох... аккуратнее! — застонала Анит. Сафия смущенно отстранилась, продолжая удерживать ее за руки. 

— Ты не представляешь, как я рада! — прошептала она. — Я думала... боялась, что... 

— Что ты сделала с ним? — прервал ее Ганн. Ведьмак указал на Духа Эшенвуда, который выпрямился во весь свой исполинский рост. 

Анит озадаченно коснулась собственной груди. То невыносимое чувство, что пронзало и сдавливало ее с того момента, когда они одержали победу у ворот Мулсантира, напомнило о себе еле заметной болью. Она поняла — Голод никуда не делся, но тем не менее он... присмирел? 

— Я не знаю... — она замялась и вновь посмотрела на Духа. — Я видела, как Голод разорвал меня изнутри... но как? 

— Разорвал? — удивленно переспросила Сафия. — Анит, тебе не показалось? 

Она с недоумением посмотрела на спутников. 

— Ты упала на колени, а потом рухнула в снег, — осторожно начал Ганн. 

— Мы хотели тебе помочь... — продолжила Сафия. 

— Я ничего не понимаю! — Анит покачала головой. 

Окку неспешно подошел к ней. 

— Малышка, ты отдала часть своих сил Эшенвуду, находясь при смерти, — его призрачный нос легко коснулся ее ладони. — Ты обманула Голод и обратила его силы на то, чтобы не разрушить, а созидать. Посмотри на себя, малышка! 

За его спиной начали появляться телторы — множество призрачных зверей, птиц и гадов, чьи полупрозрачные очертания переливались всеми возможными цветами в лучах закатного солнца. Такого их количества Анит не видела еще с того времени, когда приняла вызов Окку в Мулсантире. Как же они прекрасны, вдруг поняла она. Как прекрасна жизнь, когда над тобой не довлеет чужая воля! 

— Я горжусь тобой, малышка, — бархатисто прозвучал голос Окку. 

— Я могу?.. — она колебалась, но в выражении лица бога медведей Анит почудилось что-то похожее на улыбку. 

— Малышка, ты можешь все что угодно, — благодушно подтвердил он. 

Впервые за долгое время Анит улыбнулась — не вымученно, а искренне, словно снова стала ребенком и вернулась в беззаботное детство. Она бросила взгляд на Духа Эшенвуда, и ощутила всеобъемлющее чувство благодарности, разом наполнившее ее грудь. Пусть там, внутри, и не было ее души, но при этом, несмотря на все, Анит Фарлонг оставалась собой. Она протиснулась мимо спутников, подошла к телторам, и те тут же обступили ее с разных сторон. Легкое щекочущее чувство коснулось низа ее живота, но более ничего не произошло. 

Строгая Сафия, сияя улыбкой, убрала за пояс волшебную палочку. Даже хмурый до этого момента Ганн позволил себе облегченно выдохнуть. 

— Что же, — довольно заключил ведьмак, — по крайней мере, духи для нас больше не проблема. 

Анит повернулась к ним, и улыбка ее померкла. За миг она снова стала собой — бесстрастным командиром, которого не остановит никто и ничто. Даже тысячелетнее проклятье. 

— Не время расслабляться, — резко ответила она. — Надо продолжать путь. 

*** 

Всю дорогу домой Анит терзало чувство обиды. Она могла остаться там, в силках, а ему было все равно! Анит со злобой пнула попавшийся под сапог камешек, но вдруг замерла, ошарашенно глядя перед собой. 

Цепочка узких, еще влажных и чуть смазанных следов вела по тропинке, спускавшейся к их дому. В ее памяти всплыли звуки, на которых она концентрировалась, повиснув вниз головой на той злосчастной поляне; шелест травы прямо за ее спиной — так, как обычно ветер шевелит высокую поросль. 

Только вот погода в этот день выдалась безветренной. 

Анит, пряча ухмылку, встопорщила и без того взлохмаченные волосы и уверенно перешагнула через порог. Дэйгун даже не поднял головы — его внимание было приковано к готовящейся оленине. Темное мясо аппетитно шипело на углях. 

— Надеюсь, что я не опоздала к ужину, отец, — непринужденно произнесла Анит. Она приметила еще влажный плащ, висящий на крючке и свежую кровь, выступившую на наспех порезанных кусках дичи. 

— Ты как раз вовремя, — тихо ответил он. 


End file.
